My Frozen Tears
by WatchingYou
Summary: A Hinata/Shino story told from Hinata's POV. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


Name: My Frozen Tears

Summery: A Hinata/Shino Fic told from Hinata's point of view.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance (possibly a little hurt/comfort)

Notes: The way this story is told makes it seem like a memory. Oh and (Important) Hinata is very/kind of out of character so please don't leave me reviews telling me this. Shino also may be a bit occ.

"Talking"

_Flash back/Thinking_

(Comments made by Hinata. Sort of like thoughts or just comments.)

----------- ------------

--- Hinata's Pov---

I ran, I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I heard him call me, but I ignored him. I felt tears roll down my face and fall into the white covering of snow that was over the grass. I ran down the street in my ramen covered jacket until I reached the edge of the woods. I started too run deep into the woods and when I finally stopped I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. I looked up at the bare tree branches up above my head and saw the small ice sickle like points of ice on the tree as I remembered what happened.

--Flash Back---

_I blushed slightly as I walked over to the ramen stand. I sat down a few seats away from the source of my blushing, the boy Naruto. My face got a little redder as I glanced over at him before ordering a bowl of ramen. Then without my knowledge he noticed me and moved to the empty seat next to mine. A girl put my ramen on the table in front of me as Naruto must have realized I did not notice him._

"_Hi Hinata," he said. I of course had not been expecting this and jumped. My movement caused me too knock over my ramen and spill it on Naruto and myself. _

"_N-Naruto, I so s-sorry, that was my fault," I said turning redder as I handed a few napkins to Naruto who proceeded to wipe himself clean._

"_No problem, but you got some on your shirt," He said picking up a napkin and wiping up some ramen on my jacket. I would have said or done something, but my brain was not working right from Naruto being so close. He was wiping my jacket (which I was wearing) as a girl put ramen in front of Naruto._

"_Naruto! What are you doing?" I heard the angry voice of Neji say. Ever since Naruto had beaten him he had become more of a protective older brother figure then an angry I-want-to-kill-you cousin type like he was before._

"_What do you mean?" Naruto said as he put the napkin on the table and looked over at Neji. Neji shot Naruto a death glare as he got ready to answer._

"_What are you doing to Hinata?" Neji said. I realized that while Naruto was just wiping my jacket it could have been mistaken for something completely different. Naruto still look confused though._

"_Nothing," Naruto said trying to figure out why Neji was so mad._

"_Then why were you rubbing her like that," Neji said. I figured that he must have not noticed that Naruto had been wiping ramen off my jacket._

"_I was just getting ramen off her jacket," Naruto said, he was starting to sound defensive. _

"_Is that true? Because from my point of view it looked like something else," Neji said still very mad I could tell. _

"_Yes, why else would I be rubbing her? I don't like her as anything more then a friend," Naruto said. He did not know, but that's when I started to cry to myself. My childhood crush had just said he did not like me back right in front of my face. I knew he didn't mean to make me sad, but it hurt all the same. Neji being the mistrusting person he is swiped to hit Naruto but then as Naruto moved out of the way he hit the ramen. It then spilled all over my jacket. (When Naruto had just wiped some ramen off it too.)They both looked over at me. I could not hold in my sadness anymore and started to run as tears ran quickly down my face._

--End Flash Back---

I cried against the tree as the wind blew colder. I looked up and the snow was beginning to fall. I realized my jacket which was soaking wet with Ramen was just making me colder. I took it off and stood against the dead tree in my long sleeved shirt. I threw my wet jacket at a ground about a foot away out of angry and sadness. I'm trying to not cry but it's hard. After what seemed like ten minutes or so I started to hear footsteps. "_If its Naruto or Neji I'm running away again,"_ I thought to myself. I looked to see my teammate and friend Shino Aburame. He picked up my jacket and walked over next to me. I looked at him as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He said in his normal way. He handed me my jacket which I just held on to. I didn't really know what to say, I could have just told him what happened but I didn't. I simply cried into my jacket which I was still holding.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked with some concern in his voice.

"Not physically," I said. I had been hurt emotionally though.

"Did someone rape you?" He asked taking what I had said the wrong way. His voice now had much concern when he said that.

"No," I answered quickly.

"Then what happened," He asked. I could tell he would not leave without an answer. I sighed to myself and explained what had happened at the ramen bar and that's what was making me sad. He looked at me for a few minutes after I told him. We stood their in the silence for like fifteen minutes. I started to cry again and looked up. The snow was now falling much harder. I shivered as I realized I was standing in a snow storm without a jacket. It was very cold, but then I felt something warm rap around me. I looked to see Shino was hugging me tightly. Shino was hugging me, The Shino who never shows his emotions, the bug boy Shino. I found this very out of character for him. I would have said something, but he was so warm. I started to turn red again as I snuggled my head into his jacket. He was so warm. (It was REALLY cold outside. Curse Naruto for spilling that ramen on my jacket. I mean its winter and it's windy and snowing. Then he goes and spills ramen on my jacket.) We both just slid to the ground. (Basically it was us sitting. Shino had his arms around me and I had my head snuggled in his jacket.) We sat like that for a while. Neither of us talked but we both had learned we liked each other. I knew Shino liked me because he would have just taken me home if we where only friends. But since he was hugging me tightly and just the way he had acted I could tell me liked me. He must have figured out that I liked him too by the fact that I had snuggled close to him and had my head nuzzled against his warm jacket. After we finally decided too move we got up and started to walk towards my house. Once we got to the door I turned and faced him.

"Bye Hinata," He said. He zippered his jacket down slightly so he could kiss me on the lips quickly before heading towards his house. I smiled to me self as I walked inside to wash my jacket.


End file.
